Indered Lover - Chapitre 1
by Lanae's World
Summary: Et si Jane n'avait pas survécu ? Vishous a perdu Jane. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même et inquiète toute la confrérie.


J'ai relu il y a peu la série des Black Dagger Brotherhood. J'ai beau avoir lu cette série un nombre incalculable de fois, il y a un point qui me chiffonne : Jane.

J'ai toujours vu Butch et Vishous avoir quelque chose, soit juste une nuit, soit quelque chose de plus continu. Tant qu'il n'y avait que Marissa, c'était encore possible mais après l'arrivée de Jane, il a bien fallu me rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas dans les projets de Mme Ward.

De plus, je trouve que son personnage n'apporte rien à V. Leur histoire ne m'a pas convaincu tant que cela. Et puis disons le, Vishous est un de mes personnages préférés et j'aurai voulu quelqu'un qui le change un peu plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon imagination a toujours fait sortir Jane du tableau, d'un moyen ou d'un autre.

* * *

><p>Info :<p>

Cette fiction a lieu 10 mois après la mort de Jane. Elle n'a pas été renvoyée sur terre à l'état de fantôme et Vishous a dû apprendre à survivre sans elle.

* * *

><p>- Fait chier ! Ou est-ce qu'il s'est encore barré ?! râlait Butch en sortant du Commodore. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour la énième fois. La frustration et l'inquiétude le rendait nerveux. Impossible de mettre la main sur V. Lui qui répondait toujours au téléphone, était injoignable depuis 2 heures. D'où cette petite visite impromptue dans son musée de la douleur.<p>

Mais il n'était pas là, l'endroit avait l'air inutilisé depuis des mois, depuis que Jane ...

- Fuck ! Il faut vraiment que je le retrouve avant qu'il fasse une connerie.

C'était sa plus grande crainte, que son meilleur ami ne supporte plus de vivre sans sa femelle et qu'il décide de mettre fin à ses jours. Et si cela arrivait, il serait dans la merde. Sans le pouvoir de guérison de Vishous, Butch ne survivrait pas longtemps. Ses séances de bouche à bouche avec les Lessers le drainaient de toutes ses forces et le mal qu'il sentait en lui le faisait presque suffoquer.

Donc oui, il avait besoin de V. Et puis autant se l'avouer, son coloc lui manquait. Il se levait, mangeait, se battait mais il n'y avait plus personne, plus rien ne passait dans ses yeux de diamant, c'était comme regarder dans le néant. V avait toujours eu le don de cacher ses pensées et émotions sous une façade de glace, mais là il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Butch commença à arpenter les rues en réfléchissant aux endroits où V avait l'habitude de traîner. Depuis quelques semaines, il sortait de sa chambre plus souvent. Il ne passait pas plus de temps dans le salon du Pit ou dans la salle commune du manoir, mais au moins il ne restait plus enfermé, seul, à regarder dans le vide pendant des heures. Butch en avait déduit qu'il avait repris ses activités au Commodore. A priori, il avait eu tord...

- Espèce de fils de ... dans quel guêpier tu t'es encore fourré ?!

Il sortit son téléphone pour appeler son ami une dernière fois. Directement sur boite vocale. C'était trop ! Cela faisait des mois qu'il s'inquiétait, des mois qu'il voyait son ami souffrir, il aurait du insister pour savoir ou V allait quand il partait. Mais il avait été trop heureux de le voir s'intéresser a quelque chose. Apres l'enfer qu'ils avaient traversé.

_- Comment va-t-il ? Butch releva la tête en entendant la voix de Wrath_

_- Aucun changement. Il reste allongé dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne répond pas quand on lui parle, refuse de manger. La seule chose qu'il fait c'est aller pisser._

_- Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé qu'il n'ai pas complètement pété un câble ou pas. Parce qu'une bombe atomique à côté de V, c'est comme un chaton à coté d'un Pitbull. Mais le voir comme ca ..._

_Wrath souleva ses lunettes pour frotter les ailes de son nez. _

_- Cop, tu es le seul qui a une chance de l'atteindre, il faut qu'il se bouge. Nous avons déjà perdu Thor, impossible de faire avec un frère de moins. Sans compter que c'est lui qui gère toute la sécurité ici et qui surveille les membres de la Glymera._

_- Je sais Wrath, tu crois peut être que je n'ai pas déjà tout essayé ? Cela fait déjà 3 semaines que Jane a été tuée par ces Lessers. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas déjà .. enfin tu vois ... rien qu'à l'idée de perdre Marissa, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache le cœur._

_Un frisson parcourut le dos des mâles._

_- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est le genre d'idée que je n'aime pas du tout avoir. Déjà Welsie puis maintenant Jane ...Saloperie de Lessers !_

_La colère de Wrath fit descendre la température de la pièce de plusieurs degrés. Butch savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais il n'en pouvait plus._

_- En parlant de Lessers ... je veux retourner en rotation. Tu l'as dit toi même, vous êtes short en guerrier, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi._

_- Pas moyen cop ! Avec ton infirmer personnel dans cet état, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de te laisser aspirer ces têtes de craie. On en a déjà parlé et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Tu es trop important._

_- Mais qui te parle d'aspirer, je pourrai très bien les tuer à l'ancienne. On ne sait même pas si V va un jour sortir de sa transe ..._

_A ces mots la gorge de Butch se serra._

_- Wrath, écoute, je ne peux plus rester là à ne rien faire, à m'inquiéter. Il faut que je sorte, que je leur fasse payer._

_Wrath lanca une bardée de juron._

_- Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre ! De vraies têtes de pioches ! Ok je te met en rotation dès ce soir avec Rhage. Mais écoute moi bien : à la seconde ou tu te la joues Dyson sur les Lessers, je t'enferme ici et en prime je te botte le cul. Compris ?_

_- Yep !_

_Butch se retourna pour aller se préparer dans sa chambre pendant que Wrath s'approchait de la porte du Pit._

_- Hé Wrath ! Tu crois que Beth ou Bella pourrait passer de temps en temps voir comment va Vishous ? _

_L'immense mâle avait beau être presque aveugle, il savait que Butch était mort d'inquiétude, l'odeur aigre que dégageait l'ancien flic était suffisamment parlante. Et si il voulait combattre cette nuit, il avait besoin de toute son intention._

_- Je vais même faire mieux, je vais demander à un dogen de rester ici le temps de ta patrouille_

_- Ouai ... merci ... j'ai peur que si on le laisse tout seul trop longtemps, il ..._

_Butch n'osa pas finir sa phrase._

_- Je sais, je sais. Wrath quitta la pièce avec un soupir._

Butch s'approcha de sa voiture et décida de retourner au ZéroSum. Il prendrait un verre ou deux puis ferait un tour dans le quartier, au cas où, avant de rentrer. Il espérait que V serait au Pit à son retour. Il démarra le moteur en repensant à ce qui avait fait sortir son coloc' de sa transe.

_- Hey Butch ! C'est quand même super pratique ton détecteur intégré. Tu les captes à plus de 1 km maintenant. Rhage était de super bonne humeur, cela faisait 3 fois cette nuit qu'ils trouvaient ces salopards de mort-vivants et rien ne le mettait plus en joie qu'une bonne bataille._

_- Ouai, je pense même pouvoir augmenter encore mon champs d'action. C'est juste dommage que l'on doive les renvoyer à leur maître._

_A ces mots tout humour disparu des deux vampires. Ils pensaient tous les deux à ce que cela impliquait. Cela faisait 3 mois que V avait sombré dans une profonde dépression. Au bout de 4 semaines, le roi avait décidé de le nourrir de force. V s'était débattu quand Butch et Rhage l'avaient retenu pendant que Z le forçait à manger une bouillie protéinée. Il avait aussi fallu le restreindre à son lit pour lui faire des transfusion de sang, il refusait de se nourrir directement. A chaque fois, Butch avait l'impression qu'on enfonçait une lame rouillée dans son estomac. Devoir attacher V. Lui enlever tout contrôle._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, le guerrier ne vit pas le Lesser venu en renfort de ceux étalés au sol. Quand celui-ci fut suffisamment proche pour lui planter un couteau dans la cuisse, l'instinct de Butch prit le dessus : il dévia la lame et s'approcha du décoloré avec l'intention de lui faire faire connaissance avec sa propre lame. Il devait encore avoir la tête ailleurs car son mouvement le mis presque nez à nez avec son ennemi et il commença à aspirer._

_- Merde cop ! Arrête toi de suite, tu vas devoir te traîner les effets secondaires pendant je ne sais combien de temps._

_Rhage accourut pour séparer Butch du Lesser mais il était déjà trop tard. Ce dernier disparu sans laisser de trace et Butch se laissa tomber au sol. C'était la troisième fois qu'il aspirait par accident un de ces salopards et si il avait réussi a cacher les deux premières, il savait que ce ne serait plus possible. Il sentait sa tête tourner et la nausée l'envahit. Il essaya de se relever mais retomba lourdement._

_- Hey man ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Un seul Lesser ne te met dans cet état là habituellement._

_Butch croisa le regard de Rhage et y vit l'éclair de compréhension._

_- Sale con ! Ce n'est pas la première fois ! Combien ? Répond moi bordel ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?_

_Au lieu de répondre, le flic se pencha et vomit tout ce que contenait son estomac._

_- Allo Phury ! J'ai un problème içi ! C'est cet abruti de flic ! Tu peux venir nous chercher ? ... Je ne sais pas, il vient d'aspirer un Lesser ... c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit._

_Rhage raccrocha et attrapa Butch par l'épaule._

_- Aller accroche toi. On va te ramener au Pit_

_- Pas près de Marissa ... _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'elle approche quand tu es dans cet état._

Il était arrivé dans le quartier des clubs. Cette zone n'était pas super fréquentable mais il ne risquait rien. Il se gara à quelques ruelles du ZeroSum et fit a pied les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparaient du club.

_Le retour au Pit avait été tendu. A peine arrivé, il s'était écroulé sur son lit, Rhage a ses côté lui tenant une poubelle, Wrath et Phury empêchant Marissa d'entrer. Il entendait les pleurs et cris de sa Shellan entre chaque crise de vomissement. _

_- Tu sais qu'il ne veut pas que tu l'approches quand il a du Lesser en lui. Laisse lui un peu de temps et tu pourras le rejoindre. _

_Phury essayait de lui faire entendre raison, mais le ton calme et raisonnable du mâle ne marchait pas_

_- Et comment ? Vishous n'est pas là pour le soigner ! Comment comptes tu faire ?_

_Entre deux sanglots, Marissa courut se réfugier dans la cuisine en compagnie de Beth et Mary_

_Une fois sûr que sa shellan était a l'abri, Butch laissa le sommeil l'emporter._

_Pour être réveillé quelques instants plus tard par des bruits sourds et les cris de Marissa. Cela venait de la chambre au bout du couloir._

_- Mais tu vas te lever ! Butch est en train de mourir et tu restes ici sans rien faire ! Tu m'entends ? Quand tu vas enfin te réveiller, il ne sera plus là, tu l'auras laissé tomber !_

_Butch essaya de se lever, Marissa était dans la chambre de V et d'après les bruits qu'il entendait, elle devait être en train de tout retourner._

_Rhage l'immobilisa avant même qu'il se soit assis, pendant que Wrath et Phury traversaient le couloir._

_- Lache moi, Hollywood ou je te pète les bras ! rugit Butch_

_- Ha ouai ? dans ton état ? Je ne crois pas. Tu restes assis et tu les laisses gérer._

_Incapable de se dégager, Butch écouta les voix qui venaient de la pièce d'à côté. Puis plus rien, un silence total. Il retint sa respiration, si il était arrivé quelque chose à Marissa, si la loque qui lui servait de meilleur ami lui avait du mal ... La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et V apparut, soutenu par Wrath et suivi de près par sa shellan._

_Son ami était d'une maigreur à faire peur mais il bougeait. Le soulagement était tel que Butch s'écroula sur son lit._

_- Rhage, dégage de la._

_Rhage se leva pour laisser la place à Vishous qui s'allongea à côté du flic. _

_- Approche toi cop ! Je vais te refaire à neuf._

Butch s'arrêta net. Là ! c'était ténu mais il avait senti l'odeur de tabac turc et de cuir qui caractérisait son ami. Il ne devait pas être loin. Il inspira profondément en cherchant à localiser son origine : plus bas dans l'avenue principale.

Butch se lança à la suite de son ami pour se retrouver à suivre une très jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 19 ou 20 ans, petite et fine, elle semblait si fragile. Elle avançait doucement avec un bâton d'aveugle dans les mains. Et l'odeur de Vishous émanait d'elle.

What the fuck ? pensa Butch. Il était sur de lui, c'était bien l'odeur de V. Qu'est ce qu'une jeune fille humaine faisait avec ça sur elle ? Elle devait passer du temps avec lui pour en être recouverte ainsi. Surement une de ses subs ... mais le Commodore était inutilisé depuis des mois. Et une aveugle ? Humaine ? A peine sortie de l'adolescence ? Est-ce le moyen qu'avait trouvé pour Vishous pour maintenir le vide loin de lui ?

Décidé à avoir des réponses à ses question, Butch lui emboîta le pas. La jeune fille avançait lentement mais d'un pas déterminé. Plusieurs fois il fut tenté de la prendre par le coude et de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa destination mais il craignait de laisser son odeur sur la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas que son coloc' se doute de quelque chose tant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'info.

Il la suivit sur plusieurs blocs, le quartier devenant de plus en plus misérable et dangereux. Pourtant la jeune fille continuait à avancer. Elle s'arrêta devant un immeuble miteux et sortit un clef. Elle disparu dans l'entrée pendant que Butch étudiait les lieux : 4 étages, des barreaux aux fenêtres, des déchets plein la cours ... On entendait très distinctement des voisins se disputer et un chien aboyait derrière l'immeuble.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Malheureusement il était trop tard pour le découvrir, il en avait pour une heure à retourner au manoir et le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se lever. Il allait falloir attendre pour avoir des réponses.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! C'est la fin du premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour corriger certains points ou me donner votre avis. C'est ma première fiction, alors je suis toute ouïe !<p> 


End file.
